


The Headache/Massaging Scene

by Val_Creative



Category: Yes or No อยากรัก ก็รักเลย | Yes or No: Yaak Rak Gaw Rak Loey (Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Butch/Femme, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: If someday I happened to love a girl, will you still be my friend?Tumblr link





	

**Author's Note:**

> _If someday I happened to love a girl, will you still be my friend?_
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/157375872697/if-someday-i-happened-to-love-a-girl-will-you)


End file.
